1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-applying fixing member (herein after referred to as a “fixing pressure member”) employed in a fixing device, and to a method for producing the member. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing pressure member suitable for use in a fixing unit of an image-forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine, or a laser beam printer.
2. Background Art
Image-forming apparatuses each include an endless fixing belt (may be referred to as an “endless belt” or “endless film”) and a pressure roller which is pressed onto such a fixing member, wherein a recording medium having an unfixed toner image thereon is sandwiched by and heat-pressed between the fixing member and the pressure roller. The fixing belt of such a fixing device includes, inside thereof, a fixing pressure member which is located so as to face the pressure roller and which applies pressure from the inside of the fixing belt to the pressure roller, to thereby form a specific nip portion. Generally, such a fixing pressure member is formed of an elastic material (e.g., silicone rubber) for the purpose of attaining favorable image quality. Since such a pressure member must be slid with respect to the inner peripheral surface of the fixing belt, a lubricant (e.g., silicone oil or fluorine-containing grease) is provided between the pressure member and the inner peripheral surface of the fixing belt. In connection therewith, there has been proposed a pressure member which facilitates retention of such a lubricant between the member and the inner peripheral surface of a fixing belt, the pressure member including a pressure pad formed of only an elastic body or formed of the elastic body and a support, and a sheet-like member which is formed of a plurality of layers and provided so as to cover the pressure pad, and the pressure member optionally having, on a surface layer thereof, an embossment formed through secondary processing (see Patent Document 1).
The aforementioned sheet-like member has a three-layer structure, and must be provided so as to cover the pressure pad; i.e., the sheet-like member must be fixed to the pressure pad so as to cover it after having been formed through molding and an optional embossing process. Therefore, the sheet-like member poses a problem in that its processing and attachment require a large amount of time and cost. In addition, problems arise in that the sheet-like member, which covers the pressure pad and is partially fixed thereto, deforms in a movement direction through repeated sliding, and the friction resistance of the sheet-like member increases through continued use thereof. In the worst case, the sheet-like member may cause stoppage of the rotation of the fixing belt, or may cause shortening of the service life of the fixing device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2006-119263